


Lily, ILY

by Cassiopeia12727



Series: Domestic Mulder and Scully [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Marriage, Post-Season/Series 11, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia12727/pseuds/Cassiopeia12727
Summary: Scenes from the life of Mulder and Scully with their little daughter.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Domestic Mulder and Scully [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076033
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Lily, ILY

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing any more domestic fluff, but I was lying awake the other night, and suddenly I had all these ideas for a short domestic ficlet about Mulder's and Scully's life with their little daughter. Thanks a lot to [ trustmescully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully) for reviewing the story for content. Please excuse any errors. I just wanted to get this posted. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen Productions own The X-Files and all associated characters. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story or episodes and movies referenced in it.

It was early evening, and things were winding down at the Mulder-Scully residence. Scully was in the kitchen putting away clean dishes, while Mulder was in the dining area, feeding their daughter Lily.

Scully was glad that Lily's first birthday party the previous month had gone smoothly. Things had been pretty hectic, and she enjoyed being back to their relatively quiet domestic life, although Lily was starting to walk, which would lead to a whole different kind of trouble.

  
  


Scully had known from the moment that she had found out that she was pregnant that Lily was a miracle child. The pregnancy had taken her by surprise, since it had taken her so many attempts to become pregnant with her son William. However, Lily was special in more than just that respect. For starters, there was her beautiful eye color. No one could agree on it.

"She clearly has her mother's clear blue eyes," people said. "Her eyes are exactly like her dad's, green." Both statements confirmed what Mulder and Scully themselves thought, namely that Lily had hazel eyes.

Lily's hair was a fair strawberry blond now, but it was slowly turning darker and might well turn into a brownish red, as she got older.

  
  


Picking Lillian as their daughter's name had been a pretty quick choice. While Scully had already had a list of boy and girl names in her head, and Mulder had contributed some beautiful ideas himself.

Now, he was making beeping noises, while slowly, with a meandering motion, approaching Lily's mouth, a spoon full of pea puree in hand.

"Alien spacecraft incoming. Beep, beep, beep," he informed his daughter in an attempt at a mechanical voice.

Scully shook her head. Only her husband would turn even a simple food airplane into a UFO.

"Lily, can you say 'A-li-en'?" Mulder asked.

"Ayay!" Lily squealed, her eyes bright, as she excitedly waved her arms in the air.

"Mulder, are you indoctrinating our daughter?" Scully asked, leaning backwards through the doorway to shoot her husband a playful admonishing look.

"Me? Never!" Mulder lied, stopping the "spacecraft" in mid air and turning to beam at his beautiful wife. "I am merely teaching her history. I am re-enacting one of the most defining moments in U.S., history, the UFO crash at Roswell, New Mexico, in 1947."

Scully shook her head and smiled. She could see that, despite the bib, Lily's baby pink T-shirt, which depicted a strutting "Sassquatch", was already covered in splatters of green goo.

Despite his playful behavior in that moment, Scully knew that Mulder had matured over the years, agreeing to tone things down for her.

When he mentioned the paranormal at home, especially in front of Lily, it was usually to tease Scully.

His obsession had turned into fascination, and he was more than willing to forego activities like "Sasquatchin'" if it meant he got to spend more time with his two favorite ladies.

  
  


While her parents were sharing a little flirtatious joke, Lily seized the opportunity to grab the bright green mash from the tip of the spoon that her father was holding and, mostly missing the opening of her mouth, smeared it all over the bottom half of her face.

"Ayay," she chuckled contentedly, which caused her dad to break eye contact and notice the mess that his daughter had made of herself.

"Yes, Lily, now you could actually pass for a little green girl." Scully sighed. "Mulder, please do me a favor and clean her up, when the two of you are done," she said, before bringing her attention back to the dishes.

* * *

After Lily had been bathed (which may or may not have included plenty of splashing as part of dramatic reenactment of stories that Mulder was telling her) and put in her pajamas, it was time for her nighttime routine. Just like every night, Scully and Mulder read her a story together and tucked her in. Tonight's book was about a little turtle that was lost and trying to find its way home. Lily didn't fully understand the plot, yet, but she was captivated by the vibrant illustrations in the book and frequently enthusiastically slapped the cardboard pages when her parents' intonations suggested an especially dramatic part of the storyline. Mulder reveled in the voice acting, adding little sound effects and animal noises as appropriate, which always elicited laughter from Lily.

  
  


In moments like these, Scully gleefully glanced at her husband, her heart brimful of love for Mulder and her daughter. She had been robbed of witnessing this bliss twice before, and she was not going to let it happen again. Playful, gentle, but also fiercely protective, Mulder was born to be a father, and she was grateful to have him by her side as they shared this new experience of uninterrupted parenthood. Scully gently took Mulder's hand, careful not to interrupt his performance, squeezed it, almost imperceptibly, and smiled at their little girl.

  
  


Mulder's theatrics calmed down, indicating that the story was slowly coming to an end. As the story reached its finale, Lily's eyes grew bigger, as the story reached its finale, and her father slowly closed the book. "Dada," Lily exclaimed, looking at her dad, her expression serious. Neither Mulder nor Scully could ever get enough of Lily addressing them as her parents. Bearing a huge smile, Mulder, put the book aside and placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek. "Sorry, Lily, that's the end for tonight." Before Lily could protest, Scully caressed Lily's forehead and whispered "Your daddy is right. It's sleeping time, sweetie." She made sure that all of Lily's favorite stuffed toys were present and accounted for, before getting up and switching off the light. They waited for a few more minutes. Before closing the door, Scully whispered into the dark room. "I love you, Lily."


End file.
